Together Forever
by deomniallyd
Summary: This is a short and sweet little Jack and Rose one-shot. Enjoy! :)


Together Forever

A/N: This is in Rose's POV

I woke up to the sounds of people talking and walking around, I could feel a gentle sea breeze blowing on me. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted, taking in my surroundings. Just then things started flooding back to me, I was on the Carpathia.

I remembered the sinking and how hours earlier all the Titanic survivors had been rescued by the Carpathia. I had been given the blanket I was using as well as some hot tea. I had decided to hide in steerage so my mother and Cal wouldn't be able to find me. I wanted them to think I didn't make it.

I sat up on the bench I had fallen asleep on, I was on the deck. Just then something hit me, where was Jack? I had completely forgotten Jack, the last time I saw him we were about to be rescued by a lifeboat. Atleast that's all I could remember, or perhaps all I chose to remember.

Just then I heard voices whispering nearby "She's awake!" I heard a man say with a friendly Italian accent. I recognized this voice but for the life of me I couldn't remember where from. I turned towards the voice to see three people who looked extremely familiar. But where had I met them?

There were two guys and a girl around my age. One man had messy dark brown hair, he had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist. The girl had blond hair pulled into a bun and had on some sort of traditional Northern European looking outfit. The other man had shaggy sandy brown hair and a kind smile. Where did I know them from?

The girl walked towards me with a cup of tea, "Hei Rose." she said. I detected some sort of Scandinavian accent. She knew my name, but who was she? Not knowing what else to do I thanked her and graciously took the tea. "Thank you." I said softly, sipping the hot tea.

She smiled "Du er velkommen. How du feel?" I smiled "I'm alright." I honestly couldn't remember who she was, I knew she must have been someone from steerage, I figured the same for the men. I rubbed my forehead. "How's she doin' Helga?" The man with the sandy hair asked, he had a thick Irish accent.

I recognized his voice too, and I was grateful he said the girl's name. Then it hit me, Helga Dahl. The Norwegian girl Jack's best friend Fabrizio had fallen in love with.

I realized the man with the dark hair was Fabrizio and the Irish man was Tommy Ryan. They were Jack's friends that I'd met at the steerage party he'd taken me to. Helga sat down next to me and Fabrizio and Tommy walked over behind the bench. I took another sip of the hot tea.

I still couldn't quite remember what had happened to Jack. I looked at Fabrizio who had his hands on Helga's shoulders. "Fabrizio?" He smiled "Si?" I rubbed my forehead "Fabrizio, where is Jack?" I asked.

Fabrizio's smile faded "He's asleep but he's a' really sick, alive but he is in really bad shape." he replied. Helga nodded "Ja." Then it all hit me, everything was clear now. I remembered the last time I had seen Jack.

He was beside me as I laid on that door in the freezing water. He was up to his chest in water, without a lifebelt. I had been so scared that he wouldn't make it but somehow he had. The last thing I remembered was Jack helping me into the rescue lifeboat and holding me tightly, then I woke up on the bench.

I knew I must have boarded Carpathia in a shocked daze and was separated from Jack. I must have sat down and fallen into a deep sleep. Tommy took a long drag on his pipe "Here Rose, I'll take ya to see him." he told me with a smile.

Suddenly I felt very nervous about seeing Jack, I couldn't bear to see my poor, sweet Jack suffer so. But I was curious and I knew he'd want to see me, know if I was alright. Tommy seemed to notice my hesitation "Come on, he was askin' fer ya. Besides we can let Fabrizio and Helga over here have some 'alone' time if ya know what I'm sayin'." he smiled.

I looked over to see Fabrizio kissing Helga. She was no longer sitting beside me but standing with her arms wrapped around Fabrizio's neck. Fabrizio had his arms linked around her waist as he kissed her passionately. They were so in love.

I looked back up into Tommy's warm green eyes "Thank you." I said. He smiled and I got up to follow him. "So what happened to you guys after Jack and I split up from you all?" I couldn't help but ask.

Tommy grinned and blew out a puff of smoke. "You guys shoulda never split up from us! We found a lifeboat and at first they were only lettin' on women and children so Officer Murdoch let Helga and her mam into the boat with a few other ladies and children but held a gun on the rest of us men. Said he'd shoot any man that tried to get past him and sure enough that lunatic shot a man an' killed him. But luckily someone pushed him down an' I grabbed his gun. Said I'd shoot him right there and then if he didn't let us board, I know coward move but come on it was survival of the fittest out there! So he let men on an' Fabri, Helga's dad, an' I all got on." he explained to me.

I was so glad that they had all been able to get into a boat together. "Oh that's wonderful I'm so glad you all got to stay together." I smiled. Tommy smiled too. Just then we walked up to a door "Jack's just through this door, come on." He opened the door for me and I entered the steerage infirmary area.

There were several beds with people being tended to by nurses. I followed Tommy to the very back of the room, Helga's mother was feeding Jack some warm soup. "Jack-o, I have a nice little suprise fer ya!" Tommy whispered.

Jack shifted his gaze towards me and a wide grin spread across his sickly colored face. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were chapped but he looked so happy. "RO-SE!" He tried to yell but it caught in his throat and he finished hoarsely. Mrs. Dahl shoved another spoonful of soup in his mouth.

Mrs. Dahl slowly got up and looked at Tommy. "Der er min datter?" she asked. Tommy chuckled "She and Fabrizio are kissing outside on the deck." Mrs. Dahl rolled her eyes "Takk." she said and got up to go find Helga.

Mr. Dahl was walking in with the doctor and followed Mrs. Dahl back out on deck. Tommy laughed "Maybe I shouldn't a told her what they were doing, ya know how they're so protective of Helga!" I let myself give a slight giggle, Jack chuckled too.

I quickly went over and sat in Mrs. Dahl's chair by Jack's bedside. I thought it was awfully nice of Mr. and Mrs. Dahl to take such good care of Jack, I was grateful to them.

I gazed lovingly into Jack's soft seafoam eyes, he gazed lovingly back at me. The doctor flipped open some notes and looked over them. "Will he be alright doctor?" I asked. The doctor smiled "Mr. Dawson will be alright but he has moderate hypothermia, not severe. He just has to rest but he'll be okay."

I felt a giant surge of relief wash over me. "And what is your relation to Mr. Dawson?" The doctor asked me. I smiled "I'm...I'm his wife." Jack's grip on my hand tightened and his lips curved into a smile. "Well Mrs. Dawson, if you or Mr. Jack need anything don't hesitate to call one of the nurses or myself."

"Thank you doctor." I said. He walked over to tend to the man in the bed next to Jack's. Tommy lit his pipe "I'll leave you two alone." he said with a grin. Then he walked out and it was just Jack and I.

Jack looked at me "My wife eh?" I blushed "I love you Jack, you're the only man I could ever love, I want you, only you." I told him. I was telling the truth, Jack Dawson was my soulmate, my perfect match in every way.

Jack grinned "I love you too Rose, only you, and I always will." I could feel the hot tears stinging my eyes, I was so happy. I felt Jack's grip tighten yet and he smiled even wider.

"Marry me, Rose."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh Jack yes, one hundred thousand times yes!"

"I mean we both know that we're married, but let's make it legal."

Jack was grinning as more hot, happy, tears streamed down my face. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jack."

I leaned down to kiss him and he wrapped his arm around me, he ran his fingers through my hair and whispered to me that he'd always be alright, he promised he'd never ever leave me. And I believed him, I really, truly did.

Jack and I could now be together, together forever.


End file.
